Le mariage d'Harry Potter
by Loulya
Summary: Cette scène n'a pas été reportée dans les livres. Elle est pourtant mémorable. On peut néanmoins comprendre que J. K. Rowling ait préféré ne pas en faire part, puisqu'elle aurait montré à quel point Harry est une victime égocentrique, Ginny une tarée assoiffée de sang et leur mariage... une bénédiction ou une malédiction ? Je vous souhaite de rire surtout, c'est bon pour le cœur !


**Mot de l'auteur :** Avant-hier j'ai reçu une review trop top qui m'a vraiment fait rire, alors je voulais saluer la personne en écrivant un nouvel OS, que j'espère digne de Et si on passait une soirée à Poudlard dans l'irréalisme absolu ? Vous vous doutez bien, par conséquent, qu'il s'agit aussi d'une méga-délire complètement ridicule. Je me suis moi-même tordue de rire en l'écrivant, donc ça devrait être à la hauteur de l'autre OS, du moins je l'espère.

J'en ai un autre en préparation, mais il faut que je retourne sur mon disque dur et que je le termine. Un indice ? Titanic !

Je vous fais des bisous partout,

Lou'.

_P.S : J'ai commencé le prochain chapitre de Je ne suis pas une pute, Malfoy, mais je ne peux pas vous dire avec certitude quand il arrivera (sûrement quand j'aurai vaincu ma flemmardise)._

* * *

**Le mariage d'Harry Potter**

Harry Potter. Oui, il était le grand, l'unique, le merveilleux, le célèbre, le fameux, l'incroyable, l'extraordinaire, l'ultime Harry Potter. Le meilleur sorcier du monde entier, qui avait vaincu deux fois la Mort. C'était lui. Oui, il était lui.

Il resserra le nœud de sa cravate en espérant qu'elle ne l'étouffe pas, car c'est bien connu, les cravates magiques peuvent se retourner contre leurs propriétaires et les étrangler en décidant que ces derniers méritent d'être éradiqués. En effet, les cravates magiques – il est nécessaire de vous dévoiler à tous la vérité en ce jour solennel du mariage d'Harry Potter – sont magiques, ainsi que l'exprime leur appellation, et elles sont dotées d'une volonté propre. Et le grand Harry Potter maudissait chaque jour que Merlin faisait l'inventeur des cravates magiques. Mais quel sorcier digne de ce nom serait-il s'il ne portait pas une cravate magique le jour magique célébrant son alliance magique avec la sorcière magique nommée Ginny Magic Weasel – pardon, excusez-moi ce lapsus involontaire : Ginny Magic Weasley.

Il fit quelques pas, s'admira dans le miroir et se mit à tourner sur lui-même, bras en l'air, formant un arc splendide – car Harry Potter était toujours sublimement beau, peu importe les vêtements qu'il portait, si ridicule soient-ils, même si aujourd'hui cela atteignait des sommets, puisqu'il était affublé d'un chapeau de paille bleu à paillettes, d'une cravate rouge avec le blason de Gryffondor, de mèches vertes (merci à sa dernière altercation avec Malfoy), de chaussures violettes (Ron lui avait filé les siennes parce qu'il lorgnait les noires d'Harry qui, dans sa remarquable bonté d'âme, lui avait offertes), et d'une robe grise tout à fait banale, voire légèrement élimée parce que c'était de tradition pour le futur époux de porter une robe de sorcier du beau-père de la mariée.

Bref, Harry Potter tournait sur lui-même devant son miroir, dans sa tenue à faire pleurer de rire une pierre tombale sur laquelle seraient inscrits en lettres d'or scintillantes les mots suivants : « Lord Voldemort, dieu du sexe, très regretté par ses anciennes conquêtes, mort après une partouze du tonnerre avec Harry Potter, autre dieu du sexe et prochainement destiné à vivre un enfer avec Ginny Weasley ».

Harry Potter s'arrêta brusquement. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa tenue. Il s'approcha du miroir avec un air soupçonneux. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être parfait. Il était toujours à tomber, malgré sa maigreur, due à la sous-nutrition durant son enfance, ses cheveux en bataille, impossibles à coiffer et rebelles – ses fans lui avaient envoyé de nombreuses lettres hystériques où elles le suppliaient de se raser le crâne une bonne fois pour toute et d'arrêter de leur blesser les yeux avec cette vision d'horreur d'un Harry laid, moche, petit, riquiqui, pas beau, hideux, et j'en passe. Ah oui, il oubliait qu'il était canon même s'il devait mettre des talonnettes qui paraître plus grand que sa future épouse en ce jour printanier plein de joie et de promesses de bonheur.

Il ne trouvait pas ce qui clochait. Pourtant, il en était sûr, quelque chose manquait. Mais oui ! Quelque chose manquait ! Il ouvrit brusquement sa commode et en tira sa trousse de maquillage d'où il sortit vivement son gloss à paillettes argentées. Son gloss fétiche. Son gloss quotidien. Son favori. Il n'en restait qu'un très mince fond qu'il comptait utiliser en ce jour béni où son enfer commençait – parce qu'il trouvait que le paradoxe de ma dernière expression est trop top et qu'il kiffait ça, du coup ça méritait bien de mettre du gloss parce que j'avais on-ne-peut-plus-raison (_ndla : je m'en fiche que la ndla ait commencé avant cette ndla et je m'introduis dans Harry Potter, oui oui, moi aussi je suis une héroïne, même si J. K. R. a oublié de mentionner l'existence de mon personnage dans tous ses livres alors que je suis sa muse, cette ingrate !_).

Enfin prêt à signer un contrat qui le tuerait pour de bon, car s'il avait réussi à échapper aux folles chevauchées de Voldemort, il ne pourrait pas succomber à la furie qu'était Ginny Weasel – oh pardon, j'ai encore fait un lapsus, c'est sans doute révélateur.

Il descendit les escaliers, trébucha une bonne dizaine de fois dans sa robe pleine de trous, se cassa trois doigts, ceux de sa main droite, celle-là même qui tenait habituellement sa baguette et lui permettait de lancer des Protego pour éviter les attaques Chauve-Furie de sa bien-aimée – preuve que le destin était réellement contre lui, ou contre cette alliance contre-nature, car il avait appris que Lily Evans était en fait la fille cachée des Weasley et qu'elle avait été abandonnée à la naissance par ceux-ci parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour l'élever (ce qui faisait donc de Ginny la tante de Harry) – mais il arriva en vie au pied de l'autel, malheureusement pour lui.

Ginny l'attendait là depuis une bonne heure déjà – en effet, Harry Potter avait toujours une heure de retard, parce que le meilleur est celui qu'on attend le plus – et ses ongles étaient rongés, ses cheveux décoiffés, son teint rouge et son souffle court. Il faut dire qu'elle avait cherché Harry partout dans le manoir Malfoy – ah oui, une chose que j'ai omise : Harry était devenu le meilleur ami de Malfoy, même s'ils continuaient à se taper dessus, mais par obligation : Ginny avait décrété que comme Malfoy avait épousé Luna parce qu'il fallait qu'il épouse une blonde et que comme Luna était la meilleure amie de Ginny, alors Malfoy (Draco-Choupinet pour les intimes comme Harry et oui, ce surnom était trop cool parce que c'était Harry qui l'avait trouvé lui-même pour marquer le début leur nouvelle amitié) devait devenir le nouveau meilleur copain d'Harry. Du coup, Ron restait sur la touche et pleurait son ex meilleur ami à chaudes larmes, tout en tentant de tuer sa propre sœur à intervalles réguliers.

Donc Ginny avait cherché partout Harry, sauf dans la pièce où il se trouvait, parce qu'elle savait bien qu'elle le verrait là, et elle voulait surtout une raison de l'engueuler et de lui foutre la trouille afin de faire pression sur lui une dernière fois.

- Harry James Potter, espèce de petit Veracrasse sans zizi !

- Oui, ma douce et tendre ? Je t'aime. Aujourd'hui nous nous marions, le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent pour célébrer notre si formidable union ! Embrasse-moi, mon hirondelle en sucre !

Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à marcher sur le bas de sa robe. Harry aurait voulu reculer pour lui éviter d'y mettre les pieds. Par ce malheureux geste, il tomba et la fit tomber en même temps. Très digne, elle se releva et lui administra le coup de pied de l'année en visant ses parties – et elle réussit bien sûr, parce que Harry Potter ne pouvait s'intéresser qu'à une femme qui visait bien.

- Tu ne veux pas d'enfants, ô ma tendre colombe mielleuse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse, si bien que des petits cœurs vinrent voler autour de son visage.

Il se redressa lentement sans se tenir les parties – il était un homme, que diable ! Et un homme n'avait jamais mal, jamais ! Mais il s'effondra comme une vieille merde en pleurnichant et en appelant sa maman – qui était accessoirement la sœur de Ginny.

- T'appelles pas ma sœur le jour de notre mariage ! Infidèle ! Sale porc ! Incestueux ! Je sais qu'elle était plus belle que moi et je m'en fous ! Baise-moi les pieds, pauvre arsehole (_ndla : veillez m'excuser, j'ai préféré mettre ce mot en anglais afin de ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles, mais si celles-ci souhaitent réellement être choquées, elles peuvent aller sur Google Translate à leurs risques et périls !_) !

Harry Maso Potter – ainsi Draco-Choupinet l'appelait-il – s'exécuta avec tendresse et laissa une montagne de bave sur les pieds si délicat de sa bien-aimée.

- Je t'aime ma meringue à la guimauve ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

Elle vomit sur sa cravate, masquant ainsi le rouge et laissant une belle couleur Serpentard – eh oui, Ginny Magic vomissait toujours d'une couleur différente, et c'était aussi pour cette qualité qu'Harry Maso avait décidé de l'épouser.

Finalement, le mage des épousailles arriva en Ford Anglia volante et passa à travers l'une des baies vitrées du manoir – Luna avait insisté pour remplacer les anciennes et antiques fenêtres par des baies vitrées afin de mieux repérer les Ronflaks Cornus. Draco-Choupinet vint donc exiger d'Harry qu'il le rembourse pour les dégâts, et la cérémonie put enfin débuter.

- Harry Grand Unique Merveilleux Célèbre Fameux Incroyable Extraordinaire Ultime James Potter, voulez-vous épouser Ginny Parfaite Superbe Formidable Meilleure Génialissime Magic Molly Weasley ?

- Mais je l'aime, comment osez-vous donc me poser une telle question, qui pourrait faire douter de mon amour envers cette nana qu'est trop top au lit ?

Ginny Magic rougit violemment et lui lança un regard de tueuse mais s'abstint de commentaires.

- Monsieur Harry Grand Unique Merveilleux Célèbre Fameux Incroyable Extraordinaire Ultime James Potter, c'est la procédure pour un mariage ! Vous vous devez de répondre à ma question !

- Votre question est scandaleuse, formulez-la autrement ou je me fâche tout rouge ! Je ne vous donnerai pas les détails de nos nuits de débauche avec Luna et Draco-Choupinet !

- Euuuh… mais il n'y a pas d'autre formulation monsieur et je ne veux pas…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire (à savoir « Je ne veux pas des détails, je veux y participer moi aussi, je vous en supplie ! »), Harry avança de quatre pas – peut-être cinq, mais la légende donne le chiffre quatre – et donna un tel coup de poing au pauvre petit mage qu'il l'envoya sur la lune rencontrer les Martiens (oui, entre-temps les Martiens avaient colonisé la Lune et ils comptaient bientôt envahir la Terre, et si aujourd'hui l'actualité ne le dit pas, c'est qu'on nous ment).

Très impressionné par le courage de son futur époux, Ginny l'embrassa goulument et tous les invités se joignirent à la partouze qui promettait de durer toute la nuit. En fait, aujourd'hui ils y sont encore.

**FIN**


End file.
